Tooka Koukan
by YcN
Summary: Tooka Koukan is Equivalant Exchange in Japanese, or Japonese in Ed and Al's world. They'll learn of a country of Alchemy in the eastern sea from a girl from there. WinxEd, OCxOC
1. understuddy

(i actually wrote this um, a week after i started 2 write my 1st FMA fic . . . .)

tis my second Hagaren fic, and second fic i'm basing a charecter after me, and second time of using the name for my self!

oh, the parining in EdxWin, and . . .well . . .you'll see!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Tomorrow at three in the afternoon you will greet Ms. Ookami, and escote her to my office. Understand, Fullmetal?"

"Why are you letting me do this? Why not let Maria or someone do it!" compliained Ed.

"Well for one thing, Ross is curently out. And also the fact that you've run into a dead end on the Philosophers stone." Ed grunted. "Also she might be able to help you out with your stone problem."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Miroku Melisa Ookami (**A/N**:lol, I took the name of the theme song by Pornografiti! hehe thats like my fav singing group . . . of course i like Bennie-K, Orange-range, and stuff . . . n e who). Mother was known as "the Wind Alchemist", but quit the army couple months before the Ishbal war. Father . . ."

"You mean _the_ Wind Alchemist?" cutting off Mustang.

"Yes, moving on . . . Father, highly credited Alchemist/scientist from Japon (**A/N**: just calling Japan what the british used to call my country! hehe). He is said to have braught the dead back to life. Miroku is nick-named the Tuch Alchemist, for reason not stated, and is coming to central to take the State Alchemist test, and for other persanal reason that can not be recored."

"Wow"

"So, if you get close enough you might get some thing about 'bringing back the dead' from her!"

"So, where do I escort her?" asked Ed, determined.

"After brining her to my office, and I'll tell you both where you'll be staying." _Cool! _thought Ed_ I've always heard about Japon, but never met anyone fromt there . . . WAIT A SEC!_

"Can she speak English?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say that much about her!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND HER, LET ALONE GREET HER!"

"I don't know! Figure it out your self, midget." Said Roy, subliminally.

"WHO CALLING TOO SMALL TO WALK THE STREETS AND NOT GET SQUASHED!"

"I'm hoping you to find her, Fullmetal." angrily Ed left his office.

"Sir?" Riza entered. "I found another file on Ms. Ookami. It says here she recived an English and Japonese education, fulent in both. Also it says here that she is the same age as Edward Elric." She looked up from the file. "Shouldn't you tell him about what I just found?"

"No."

"But sir!"

"It's ok, Ed always find a way."

**Next day at the Grand Central Staion.**

"Can you belive this job Al?"

"Don't worry big brother! When the train arives, look around for a lady that doesn't look like she from the area."

"Yeah, I just hope it's that easy." The train arived, and people started to unload from the train.

"Breda was telling me that when he learned Japonese stlyle chess, he was told that the women from Japon are really pretty. Suposedly they are all tall and have long black hair that comes below the waist!" Al, even being a suit, was blushing. Sudenly they heard a scream.

"HELP! CATCH THAT THEIF!" Ed looked back the theif ran into him, trampleing him over. Without caring about running over Ed, the theif went running on, toward a hooded caped figure.

"You there in the hood! Watch out!" Cried out ED. The hooded figure just stoped where they where, not turning around. Sudenly the theif tried to loot the hooded firugure also.

Unanticipatedly, when the theif tried to snatch the bag a way, a blue light apeared, where the theif's and the figrues' arm met. The theif was pushed back by an unseen fourse, and screamed in agony, but still wouldn't giveup. Trying to bulldoes the figure over, the theif ran toward the figure. Without moving anyother mustle, the figure kicked its right leg, straight and perfectly up, landing it'st foot on the face of the theif was pushed back by another unseen fourse, and went out cold. Ed and Al ran over to the figure.

"Was that Alchemy?" Asked Al to the figure. But the fiure just ignored and walked toward the Exit.

"Wait!" The figure stoped in it's tracks. "Can you atleast show us your face?" as Al said this the figure turned toward the brothers, and untied the hood letting it drop.

It was definetly a "she". Her dark brown hair, with unatural looking highlights of red, was up with two sticks that looked atleast 30cm long. Her long bangs where pushed back by a pair of gogles whith red lenses. With eyes the same color as her original hair color, her skin was pale. With broad shoulders, and cureves, her body remined him of Riza. This girl had a no-sleave black coat that swept the ground, the first few bottons were the only ones closed. Under the coat, she wore a red tube top that barly covered her stomach. She also wore long black gloves that came up to her shoulders. She only had on baggy black pants that was tucked into knee high conbat boots.

"Happy? Now can I go? I'm supose to find this dude to take me to this guy . . . Roul . . . Ron . . .?" She had perfect English, with out a sence of any acsents.

"Roy?" Al guessed. Ed was still stuned by what was hidden under the body-covering hood. _God_ he thought _if it wasn't for Winry, I'll be juming this girl's bones!_

"Oh yeah! his name was Roy Mustang!"

"So that means . . ." Ed was totally shoked. _Is this posiblely the daughter of the Wind Alchemist?_ "Is your name Miroku Melisa Ookami?"

"Yeah, but just never call me with my midle name, kay? It just sounds really bitchy."

"That means I'm the 'dude' that's supose to take you to that son of a bitch, Mustang."

"So your the Fullmetal Alchemist!" she gigled. "I was sort of expececting someone that was older and taller!" She had a point. Both Ed and Miryoku had elevating boots that were about the same thikness, but with the boots Ed is 160m (making him 157 or less without!) and made Miroku 170cm (making her about 167cm without!).

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!"

" I didn't mean it as an ofenceive way! I thought that the "Fullmetal Alchemist" was someone in their late 20s or early 30s! Any ways, I like shorter guys!" and gave him a wink. He turned as red as her tude top.

Talking about tube tops . . .

"ED! AL! There you guys are! I've been looking allover for you two!" A tall blonde figure, wearing a blue tube top and a white mini skirt, came running down the steps of the station.

"Winry?"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tokyo-jihen is #4 on the charts! GOOOOO TO-HEN! YEAH!

ok, watching late night count downs on tv, cause in 5 min there playing a re-run of HagaRen!

Oh, and I finally got to see the first two episodes of,whats it called in English? The one about the little kid hitting people with a bat? well, I traked it down at Tsutaya, and just watched it!

well, its gonna start soon so g-night!

By the way:

Miryoku Ookami came out as MO-369 in my code name: Kids Next door! haha

(muhaha! there done)


	2. Red hair and blonde hair

sigh MAJIDE TSUKARETA!

DOYUUIMI? NANDE UCHIGA KONAMENI AWANAITODAMENANO? TSUKA MAJIDE ITZ NOT MY FAULT! IMI WAKANE!

Teka the episode is what I aready saw! Damn! 'tsuka sa isn't this the 5th kenkugo no one?

sry, really pissed at this ceirtin person, about a certain thing, on a certain thing . . .

Ok, now lets see what happens next, shall we?

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Winry?"

"Why are you so shocked?" asked Winry, now looking as confused as Ed.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"What? Are you that unhappy to see me?" she was partly joking, but still quite hurt.

"No . . . I mean, I . . . Um . . . I just wasn't expecting you!"

"What do you mean? I called head quarters to hand you message that I'll be ariving today!" Ed was still shocked, he was happy to see her, just shocked. " I didn't know exactly which hotel you'llbe staying, so I called head quarters!"

"Wait, who did you talk to?"

"Well, I talked to the secratery, which said she'll faward the message to Mustang." She explained with a straight face.

"WHAT? THAT SON OF A BITCH ONLY TOLD ME TO PICK THIS CHICK UP!" oviusly he was firous. "HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT YOU COMMING!"

"ARE YOU SIRIOUS?" Winry was pritty pissed her self.

"I'm gonna make sure he suffers a slow and painful death . . ."

"I'll help you."

"Oh, I forgot!" Miyroku looked over to Winry. "My name is Miryoku Ookami. I'm studdying to become a state alchemist like your boyfriend here!" She stuck her gloved hand out to Winry.

"HEY! WINRY ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Miryoku laghed at that comment.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Winry Rockbell." she explaied, ignoring Ed. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking. I'm just cirious becuase you seem too young to become a State Alchemist!"

"I'm 16."

"Hey big brother! She's the same age as you!" Al said teasing his small big brother.

"YOUR MY AGE!"

"Well, yes. But I really look up to you. Being that you became a Sate Alchemist at the age of 12!" Ed blushed, Winry felt jelous.

"I see you have found her, Fullmetal." Agnologing Miroku. When walking with Ed, Al and Winry she still had her cape on, but with the hood down. Now that they enterd the biuling, she folded the cape and stuffed it in her bag.

"Yeah, you bastard. Thanks to you I almost didn't meet Winry! And why didn'y you tell me Miroku can speak English?"

"Haha, sorry Fullmetal. After you left Hawkeye found another File on her saying she can speak fluent Japonese and English!"

"Really?" he asked Miroku.

"Yup."

"So what do you want us to do now?" asked Al.

"Well, the test is in about a month from now . . . and you for will be staying in a hotel that is across the street from the Librarry, and a block away from Sheska's house. Fullmetal, you will be helping Miroku with studies, teach her, and let her use your name to borrow books from the librarry. Also, take her to Sheska, she should be another good sourse of knoledge. After the burrning down of the Central First branch Librarry, there are still some books that has not been copied down by her." Miryoku looked determined. "Basicly, Fullmetal will be your mentor for the month."

"I understand, sir."

"See Ed? That's the kind of atitude i want from you!"

"Shut up Mustang." answered Ed, bitterly.

The Hotel they stayed in was four floors high, and on the top three floors with the rooms had only two large rooms across from each other. Suposedly, this was one of the best hotels, but at a low rate. The four stayed on the fourth floor. Un fourtuanetly there was no rooms left, and becuse Mustang didn't put in reservation for Winry, she was forused to stay with Miroku.

"I really don't mind having a room mate! Any ways, I would really like to have female comony for once!"

So that was set. They put there stuff in there rooms. By then it was too late to go out, so they stayed in the in, and eat Dinner. Ed proclaimed that the next day He and Miruku will have early breakfast, and leave by eight. Because the Librarry is closed the next day and the day after, from a holiday, he will take her to meet Sheska. He also said that if Winry was tired she could rest, but can come if she wanted.

"Of couse I wan to go! I haven't seen Sheska in such a long time! I've got alot of catching up to do, so I'll go with you two." but of couse she had other motives.

When reaching their rooms, Winry and Miryoku got changed into their PJs. Miryoku walked over to Winry's bed, where she was sitting.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal Ed." She sat next to Winry.

"Wha -. . .I . . .No . . ."

"It's too ovious, but ironic to see Ed not seeing the truth." Winry looked into Miryoku's eyes. Winry saw a cloud forming over her eyes. "You feel angry at him for not noticning. But you feel scared of loosing what you already have if you admit it. Your frightened of the out come if you do become closer to him. Will he have to carry a heavier load? You know you'll do anything to save his life. But what if he doesn't? But if he does have the ambition to save you, your terrified of him getting hurt, or even dying . . ." Winry saw it in her eyes. She was talking out of experience. " . . .What if you loose him? You know you'll do your best to bring him back, but will he do the same? Will he be alright, if he does?"A tear fell from a pair of brown eyes. "Isn't that what your thinking?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I suggest you tell him." Winry shook her head. "No, you have to, because you never know when it's too late to." Winry noded.

"I-I will."

"Well, good night!" And Miryoku walked to her bed and ploped down to sleep.

_I can't goto sleep . . . as usual, my mind is filled with Ed . . ._

Winry looked over to where Miryoku was sleeping. _Geez, does that girl ever put her hair down? _she walks over to the other bed. Only to find a lump of blankets transmuted to shape like Miryoku._ What the . . . wait . . . that bitch! Did she go to Ed's room or somehthing? After giving that crap about 'never know when it's too late' ? Damn . If she's in there, I'll kill_.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Muhahahahahahhaha

curently usng the school compy as well as my own laptop!

its waaaay fun.

ok, so its really weird and people may say they are waaaaay OOC, but hey! its my fic!

o, and i dont own HagaRen, ok?

also, yesturday i went to Tsutaya and I rented the HagaRen Raidio CD!

ok, bb!


	3. Red faces and red wings

-Bows down- I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I write all this really really lat at night . . . I'll properly check grammar and spelling when I have time . . .

HONTOUNI GOMEN NASAI!

To comment on reviews . . . I'm gonna ofically call my OC Miryoku. This is the "proper" Japanese spelling for the "Miryoku-teki". And Miroku is the spelling for, I think the god. So, they're two different meanings and different kanji . . . also I'm used to spelling Tooka Koukan like this in the "oo" way . . . habit of roumaji . . .

Tokikaku, Henrika-san honma gomenasai! And Blu3 Flame3-san mo gomene!

Any ways, try guess what Miryoku is saying when she's pissed. And if you get ti right . . . well I'll properly check grammar! Oh, and you can't pertisipate in this Cathy, you know Japanese properly, and you to, Pechi!

"Ed?" Winry runs into the oposite room. determined to kill a female if she was found in that room. "Ed? Who else is in your room?"

"Wha?" Ed sits up. "What do you mean? It's only me right now. Al just left saying that he was going for a walk. Knowing him, he's gonna feed some cats . . ." And stands up from his bed.

"I thought that Mi-" Winry was speachless. The moonlight pouring in from the window showed he wasn't wearing any thing. "Ed!" She couldn't help but stare. _Damn, he sure has a hot body . . . strong mucles and a large-_

"Hu?" He looks down "OH SHIT!" he quikly covers his "reproductive organisims" (**A/N**: lol that soooo reminds me of health! totally happy I don't have to take it this quarter! also happy we only have to take it for half a credit!). In shock, Winry twils around to cover the fact that she was maroon. She heard his foot steps get father and suddenly get closer.

"Don't worry, I've got clothes on now." his soft tuch twirled her around, making them face to face. _Oh man . . . he's now my height . . . _ "Now, what were you saying?"

"Um, I was wondering if Miryoku was here, becuase she was gone. And why the hell were you sleeping with your clothes on?" now it was his turn to turn maroon.

"Ah . . . Um . . . It's really hot in here . . . So . . . I took off my clothes . . ." he was getting reder by the second.

"Well, if your feeling that hot . . ."_and he sure is . . . _"Then, wanna join me for a walk? You know, to cool off?"

"Yeah, I'll love to."

There was actually some trade winds blowing (**A/N**: hahahaha, sorry, I'm just being really really really random . . .). The breaze was blowing their hair, both ununsualy had it down. They were speachless most of the way, untill they came onder a lamp post. A red and black feather landed on Winry's nose.

"Hu?" they both looked up. They both saw a figure with wings folded against it's back, and long hair breazing behind it.

"Miryoku?" askes Ed, looking at Winry, and asnwered with a also bumb-struck face. Determined to find who or what it was, he claped his hands, and slamed it against the lamp post. The figure tried to spread it's wings to fly away, but losing it's balence, it fell on the ground.

"I-te tsuka sekau hane wo daseru to omote relax dekiru to omoteta tsuka chotto cochi no minime nate yo! te yuuka korede mata ketsu utashi! tsuka hane dashiteru tokiga uchi, ichibann relax dekiru toki dakara majide kanben shite!" Of course Ed and Winr, Miryoku's complains were nonsence.

"Hu?"

"Sorry . . .When I get mad . . . I start talking Japonese with out noticeing . . ." That wasn't what they really were suprised at. "Ok,I guess, we should go back to the hotel! Any one up for a mid-night snack?" said Miryoku cheerfully, as if to not notice that Ed and Winry saw her secret.

"A-aren't you, like gonna use Alchemy to erase our memoires or something?" asked the scared Winry. "I mean after what we saw? Aren't you afraid of us telling or something?"

"Why should I be?" now it was her turn to not understand what was happening.

"Well, aren't you afraid of us draging you to a Alchemy lab or us telling someone,causing you to be disected like a frog?"

"Why should I be afraid of the brother a person that had pretty much same experience as me? I mean, you do know to a person that went in the gate and back, its really easy to tell who had the same damn experience."Of course now the other two had confusion painted on their face. "And any ways, by the way you move, I can tell that your right arm and left leg are auto mail."

"Wha-what?"

"And I'm guessing that under that suite of armer your otouto it only a transmutation cirlce of your blood?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well,any ways . . .Yawn . . . I'm too tired for a snak, so if you guys are up for one, go on you own." her wings started to flap. "I thing I'll just sleep till tomorrow! Wake me up ok? Oh,and Winry? You don't mind me sleeping with my wings out do you?" she was flying toward the open window of the room she and Winry shares. "Well,good night yawn"

"Wait! How about your powers?"

"Yawn I'll explain to you about it all tomorrow,ok?"

"Call me crazy, but I thought I just a future State Alchemist fly!"

"No, your not crazy . . . THE GIRL WRITTING THIS STORY IS!"

"LETS ATACK!" Ed and Winry jumps out of my lappy's screen.

"AAAAAAAW! WHAT THE?" I jump back.

"We've come here to fourse you to chang the plot!"

"NEVER!" I take out HagaRen #7 Maga from my bed side and stab it with a sissors I conveniently had (no, really, I some how always have a pair of sissors at my bed side! And any ways, I didn't really like # 7 . . . the one that the last chapter you see the Homoncliu (sp?) marking King Bradly's eye . . )

"AAAAAAH! DON't Do THat!" shouts Winry "that's the one I make a rocket automail for Ed!" (Extras . . . Extras . . . don't ask)

"NEVER! and any ways, you guys get to find out what the Hell Miryoku is in this story, and all."

"How about . . .?"

"Lemons?" I asked. they both go red. "If you guys are good, I MIGHT."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O, the real translation of the title of the movie shouldn't be "Conqures" because "Yuku mono" means people who go, or go-ers of . . . you get my point? Maybe it should be "Returners of Shanbara" or "Travelers of Shanbara"? Whatever . . .

Sorry for the random ending! When I wrote this I was high on seaweed, plum-juice and green-tea ice cream! Hehe

The next chapter I'll sart with what properly happened and we shall see what she really is!

Ok, sorry bout the errors! Will change when I get time

RxR!


End file.
